sam and max your grammar sucks
by Faye Valintine M16
Summary: i don't own sam and max or Jacksfilms most of the stuff is from jacksfilms or the cartoon not the game, thought the game is awesome. the summary: Sam and Max were board so they looked up some misspelled words and mad fun of people. awesome day! X3


Sam & Max

Freelance police

Yore(Your) grandhammer(Grammar) sucks!

Sam and Max was in there in their office, board out of their minds. They were on the Internet. They found a bunch of grammar mistakes. They read, and read. They stopped and laughed at the mistakes that people make.

Sam: Holy cow, are people stupid or is this written by monkey's? Max are you reading this little buddy.

Max: Yeah, I mean a lot of people went to school and has taking English right?

"The Geek" Darla Gugenheek came into the room and heard their conversation.

The geek: They probably know how to spell it, but people are to lazy to write it. That's why it's called short hand.

Sam: Thanks to technology and people's attitudes towards everything this is why people believe in evolution.

Max: Speaking of evolution, someone commented on this, saying all man was aps once. Wow this persons grammar sucks! And it's not "man" it's "men" God, and "was" is suppose to say "were", and Apes is spelled with an "e" at the end, from how it's spelled it spelled like "Apps", except with out the extra "p".

The geek: Wow, and I thought you had bad grammar... but the scary part is, he's right!

Sam: What alts does it say?

Max: I no Justin Beaver didn't mack a baby wit dat gurl!

Sam: Wow, oh I found " Thx ta mi n(Bleep) nikinac I has crabs up da ass! XO

Max: So, they...they...

Sam: Yes they shared the same toilet and possibly soap.

The geek: That's totally not what happened.

Max: Oh, yeah, then what happened then guineas?

The geek whispered into Sam and Max's ear.

Sam: Ewww! XP

Max: Oh, God that's not normal! Oh the humanity! XO

Sam: He 8 a peace of Shite and gave the gift of life...What the fouk?!

Max: thats why dont let womens drive

Sam: all my reccomended videos are about pork! DAMN YOU!...now im hungary...

The geek: Can I read a couple?

Sam & Max: Ok.

The geek: OMG u stuped. If u coud sing why wouldent u be a raper mor? Thumbs up :D. Is it only my opinion or all of French guys looks like Gay?

Sam: now tahta a father

Max: bad people goes to jail... bad police goes to where?

Sam: Speakless...

The geek: President Obama...I am so in loving!?kkkk

Max: Who have watch this video at Friday of 13th

Sam: See looks like a streeper

The geek: I love raping, I love this song, I love nightcore, im a girl...alright alright ugh, no more comments used rap and rape alright that's it!

Max: athiest people are really regilous they beleave learn about ever religon why they don't beleave it

Sam: What was I saw just now? -_-

Geek: 95 random storm stoper's dislike this video, oh sorry storm stroper

Max: I love this song ever

Sam: LoL gay nobody like you go make suicide

Max: I scare me everytime too dead because of her face brrrrr...

The geek: just try it I DEAR YOU! CUTENESS OVERLORD :D 3

Sam: What's your favorite scene from Paranormal Activity 3? random person: when everythings falls from the cclieing in the kiten.

Max: If the same same you into me at the end lol

Sam: why people dont not knowe whats going on in earth even in space president or senices cant do shit why u think or ask urself why the time is going so fast every year. Start open ur eyes look what the world been up to why thick all heavy mantels are making the music of it even the videos rand b hip hop and rap don't knowe shit they not even cool theysuck they gonna end up in the street accpet heavy mental they knowe whats going on open ur eyes!

Max: this tune makes me want eminem to start raping again, oh god damn it! Don't use rap and rape! God I'm done!

Sam: You cant spell sphyils with out phil, and you can't spell shyphilous.

The geek: She walks really ankwardly

Max: I think better is to eat now the bowl, AND THAT GOT 40 LIKES!

Sam: Dicks to Music, everyone go to hell! Bichs!

The Geek: Why are you dont play glass break...ugh

Max: More gay than french is im possible I hate it I dont want to but I have to lean it sad face for that we didnt burn you down, regards to Germany!

Sam: Greg u suck im diferant u

The geek: If u dare talking crap about my culture I swear...u should stop!

Max: OH! party just kidding I love the sing and this reminds me of peorle fight hard core not that same lol a ave got to be kidding thats a like. Lol he hot wen him slim bt he bl the uin ugly wen fat a lie tht cuz him no so cute damn graphics dwl a who uno a fool. Lol, oh what the fouk?

The origin of biches.

Sam: U guy's suck a dyke no funny biches.

Max: Wat dif me just seen.

Suggestion

what that mean, justine?

The geek: this guy is ducking g hallatious.

Max: Olga she's a wich

Sam: I like that song. I think that I a game extuhated!

The geek: Laugh my fucking ass out or laugh my fucking ass off

Max: So is that how Lmfao started?

Sam: I guess little buddy.

Max: U sond no uin like willo I whip my hair I whip my backandfouth

Sam: it'e the girl singel?

The geek: ur gay as hit brah, ur gay as hit.

Max: i am the serreal killer you will die

Sam: dude hes Russian thats not a fake acenst plus if it was he would say some words clear engish

the geek: you should parodize spounge bob square (Gay) pants

Max: YOU SUCK VERY WELL!

Sam: I will give all how desire baccon what they for the word of the baccon demands it

the geek: SHUT UP DENIS

Max: Faaagot?

Sam: Your gay!

The geek: your girlferind? Is sooooo hot. Thx for freinding meh

Max: Jack im babrie girl hahaha

Sam: your a sexy squeri

the geek: Jack your grea, your very funny, you deseve mor views!

Max: finally someone with some sens.

Sam: Dont hate ignorant fags, this shit funny its the life, video's their money leave it lone, stop hating if you dont like it dont associate or wacth dumpasses

the geek: really fucking hate you I really genuenly fucking hate you

Max: that had to b the stupidiest video ive ever fucking sean. Outbackzach you are a fucking doushe bag. Such my rite nut you toohi.

Sam: Im am in collage.

The Geek: Shinic like a star!

Max: Btw nate fuck of!

Sam: 47,248 kunts who have no life, and just fucking thinking they're so cool and shit. Also fucking retards who think they can do better, I bet they are homo, and lonely people who live on the fucking street pooping out cookies they stole from Santa 3 days ago and getting horny and shit trying to get girls. 19,509 kunts who have gigantic dick/ pussies who are lonely and horny and need to fuck! Freakn kunts ill hunt you down and stick a pole up your arse til you pass out!

The Geek: Tonight at ten homeless studnets, am I right?

Max: I just want to see my brothers fuck, commas they're important sometimes.

Sam: I creyed and creyed creyed

The Geek: Go back to your mom and leave Glee alone serious are a dick who needs to grew up. Go fuck yourshelf!

Max: Wow, I'm going to kill this person, because Glee sucks dick.

Sam: I'm not really a big fan either.

Max: I see people give to the poor and no one butts an eyelid!

Sam: Attention toilet only for disabled elderly pregnant children thank you for shopping with us!

The Geek: Thanks to all the verterns for risking their lifes to safe us!

Max: I fell like a fap god fap god

Sam: Few I hate spoders will not scared uncles my sister brings them to me crappy like

The Geek: Lemont shop serves up sweat treats yum, yum

Max: Uh... Secutiry!

Sam: Epic meal time make some of the tastyist treets, where elce would I get the idear to put suger on bacon?

The Geek: i'm get in soo sic of you not making a wtf blankette 4 hust mak it

Max: And then they all got layed

Then he made a satanic Creeper face.

Sam: First I donot know whant telling me second and finally, I really do not know yap

The Geek: Pickeline jedne glibave

Max: lol so I guess unison is ant curcum saized? Eeeewwww

Sam: Mmhmhmhm get 1,000,000 so... act like huge douchebags...what happens if those subsribes just... disapper?!

Geek: Honestly I don't think your soposted to understand it LOL!

Max: Hahaha its the guy from the dexter paradoy

Sam: everyone can just b quiet. I no I cant spell rite so stop comenting to me. I only sed 1 coment and everyone gits mad. Shhhhh

Geek: Girls are too mature we need shit like this all the time man this shit is what keeps you young and strong man shit if you want to be ponderous that is your business but I love shit like this and also Ray William Johnson,... I'm going to set a couple out guys.

Max: Ok,...This fukin' nuts ;-)

Sam: I now I believe that girls are smart then guys,...you in big troble though pal. I eat pieces of shit like you for breakfast

Max: (Laugh) You eat pieces of shit for breakfast?

Sam: (Long pause) No!

Max: Dont hate on justin Biber apreshiate on Justin Biber

Sam: If you're a live'ing creature and watch this you should be a shame on you'r salf!

Geek: 1. You are taking the first one too literal 2. of course he dose't get all the girls but he gets a lot 3. yes I can type, the poof is right there 4. I know you hatters don't like his music 4 most of argument is invalid

Max: Justin Bieher is sooooo stupied!

Sam: It's a shame to remove the video from Justin Bibers so many I do not like... I think that Lady gaga again be the first on you tube,

Geek: uzbuwrr ahh he is maj sex machine!

Max: Another one bits the dust.

Sam: I really like Justin and I think they threw I donot like are idiots

Geek: =( Justin biber Justin biber so I hear this song it fills me already that I like it, then stop the muique its best and singer will also leave you room for real

max: you tube will be derete this if you dislike the video. That's why i'm here for my today dislike. Youtube thinks, deal done!

Geek: Are we almost done with this?

Sam: Yeah I think this was our last comment.

Max: Help us clean up youtube if you see a bad, bad comment take screen cap of it and send our way either through our tweeter or our face book fan page.

Max: Help us clean up Humanity!

Sam: I think it was the world Max.

Max:(Whisper) Sam copy rights.

Sam: Oh...good thinking little buddy.

Max: Help us clean up humanity! If you see a bad comment take a screen cap of it and send it our way either through our tweeter or face book fan page.


End file.
